Picture Day
by Super-Dork-Is-Here
Summary: Jonathan always hated picture day.


**Totally not based off a prompt from OTPprompts (it is)**

* * *

><p>Jonathan didn't like picture day.<p>

His mother made him dress up more than usual, comb his hair, leave his hoodie at home...

It was horrible.

Then he missed the bus- in the _rain_- and had to carry a way-to-small umbrella and _walk _because his mother refused to drive him.

Picture day was horrible.

XxX

Sock absolutely loved picture day.

He had gotten all dressed up, super excited, in his most favorite outfit. He was even allowed to wear his favorite purple skirt! (Which Napoleon's mother said was fine. His father, not so much)

Yes, Sock Sowachowki was just ecstatic when picture day arrived.

And then the rain started.

Napoleon had almost cried when it started pouring, but stopped himself lest his father find out. He rarely rode the bus, always scampering out the door too early. Not that he minded most days, Sock liked to walk! But today was just no his day.

The one day, _the one day_, Sock decided to wait a little longer, the large bus came early.

How fucked up was that?

Mr. Sowachowski had taken the only umbrella with him to work, along with the car, so Sock had to walk in the pouring rain to school.

But Sock still headed out the door, pressing his floppy-eared hat as close to his head as possible. He was thankful for the pale red scarf that hung loosely around his neck, considering his god damn cold it was. Even still, Sock loved picture day.

XxX

Okay, maybe Jonathan didn't dislike picture day.

He hated it.

He'd barely even made it out of his neighborhood in three minutes, curse the huge place. What was even the point of picture day? Sure, they used your picture in case you ever went missing or whatever, but then why did so many people get all dressed up and pretty for it? Its not like when they found you you'd have your hair perfectly neat and your make-up on just right.

Jon jumped back as a raven flew right passed him, forcing him to look up from his sneakers. Following the raven with his eyes, he noticed someone on the opposite side of the street, without an umbrella. Hey, wasn't that the kid that killed a bunch of animals? Shit, Jonathan didn't even know he lived in this neighborhood.

Creepy.

What was his name? Glove? He knew the teachers called him Napoleon, but he went by some sort of clothing...

The kid looked kinda... sad. What was he so upset about? Jonathan looked from the kid, to his umbrella, then back again before crossing the street.

XxX

"Hey."

Sock looked up and almost _fucking choked_. Standing before him was the apathetic, grumpy, incredibly handsome, _most likely straight _Jonathan combs_._

Napoleon instantly froze, waving stiffly.

Jonathan didn't look too fazed, instead he simply stepped beside Sock and- was he holding his umbrella over their heads? _Both their heads_? Woah.

"Uh..."

"Napoleon, right?" Jonathan cocked a brow and Sock cringed. "Who are you, then?"

"I'm..." Sock searched for something to say. "I'm a demon... And I'm here to haunt you? Wait no, that's not..."

Once again, the teen just stared blankly. "I meant what was your name?"

"Oh!" Good going, Sowachowski. "Yeah, I'm Napoleon, and you're Jonathan Combs... Right?" He added that last part quickly- Don't sound like a stalker, Sock, that's creepy.

Jonathans eyebrows raised as he looked down at Sock. "Jonathan will do just fine."

Sock smiled, finally, and pointed his thumb to his chest as he spoke. "Well, as long as we're gonna be all buddy-buddy about it, you can call me Sock."

XxX

Jonathan and Sock had been walking together to the school for the next twenty minutes, although Jonathan didn't really care if they were late. The talked the entire way there- Or, Sock talked at least. When they arrived at the doors, and Sock- after a bit of begging- pushed the intercom button. Then, after no response, pushed it again. Puzzled, Jon peered through the window of the door to find... Nothing. Not a single person, or even the dog that Mr. Daniels- a SPED teacher- brought to school.

Then he looked over at the other door and groaned. A piece of paper was taped to the door.

**School is canceled due to flood warnings**

**Sorry! :)**

"So... Neither of us actually missed the bus? It just never came?" Jonathan turned as Sock asked the question.

"Yep."

Sock's sad face slowly turned happy and he burst into a fit of giggles.

Jonathan stared at him. What the hell, man? "What... The hell, Sock?"

"We're idiots!" Sock doubled over, holding his stomach.

Jonathan continued to stare before cracking a grin. "Here, how about I call my mom and have her pick us up?"

Sock nodded, still laughing too hard.

Maybe Jonathan didn't mind picture day after all.

XxX

A week and a half later, Jonathan was staring at the TV, watching the News simply because nothing else was on.

Suddenly, a story came up about an entire family that had gone missing. Husband, wife, and son.

They showed a picture of the two parents, and a different image of the son. It looked like a school picture.

The picture was of a teenage nuisance in a funny hat, goggles, and a purple skirt.


End file.
